¡Merodeadores al rescate!
by Einaqua Black
Summary: Un mapa hechizado, una snitch revoltosa, un castillo y cuatro merodeadores... ¿qué resultado esperábais?


_Voz en off_: así como todo lo que reconozcáis en este fic pertenece a J.K. Rowling, todo lo que os pueda sorprender y o fascinar se creó en mi alocada cabeza.

**¡Merodeadores al rescate!**

**0. Infiltrados**

El picaporte empezó a moverse. Como si les hubieran lanzado un hechizo congelante, los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron quietos como estatuas, con las miradas clavadas en la puerta del despacho. Pero, antes de que ésta se abriera, una voz lejana exclamó un nombre, haciendo eco a lo largo del pasillo. El picaporte volvió a su sitio, y otra voz le respondió comenzando una conversación al otro lado de la habitación. Con una palpable tensión en el ambiente, tres pares de ojos fulminantes se giraron hacia el muchacho que en ese momento estaba escondido bajo la mesa sobre la que se inclinaban.

-¡Colagusano, te dijimos que te encargaras de vigilar si venía alguien! ¿Es que eres tan inútil que ni sabes usar el mapa o qué? –murmuró James a modo de reprimenda.

-No… no recuerdo la contraseña… -susurró Peter de una forma casi inaudible.

Pero ya no le prestaban atención, pues se estaban dirigiendo al fondo del despacho, donde, desde un cuadro bastante descolorido, un señor con aspecto trastornado les observaba con curiosidad.

-¡Hiervas provenzales! –susurró Remus -. ¡Venga Peter, sal de ahí que nos vamos!

Mientras el señor del cuadro les hacía burla, éste se hizo a un lado, dejando un pasadizo secreto al descubierto.

-Déjale Luni, que se quede ahí acojonao, así le pillarán y le castigarán, por cabeza hueca –dijo Sirius mientras seguía a James por el pasadizo.

-¡Cómo te tengo que decir que no me llames así!

-¡Esperadme! –Peter salió corriendo tras ellos justo antes de que el cuadro volviera a su lugar original.

Sonó un chasquido. El picaporte volvió a girarse y la puerta se abrió. La cara desconcertada del profesor de pociones se giró hacia el cuadro, mientras el hombre en él representado se reía de forma estridente.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

-Es la última vez que te lo repito, así que presta atención. Pones la varita sobre el pergamino y dices: juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

-Va-vale. Lo recordaré pa-para la pro-próxima vez –Peter aún no se había repuesto de que casi los pillaran haciendo lo que no debían.

-En serio, Luni, ni te esfuerces, es un caso perdido. Te apuesto diez galeones a que se le vuelve a olvidar.

-¡Que te he dicho que no me llames así!

-Shhh, ¡callaos! Que viene Evans…

Tras rodear parte del lago, Lily se detuvo delante de James, que estaba sentado en el césped con el resto de merodeadores, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola Potter. Vengo para informarte de que alguien se ha colado en el despacho del profesor Baddock. Oh, pero a ti qué te voy a contar, si habéis sido vosotros. Puede que el profesor no tenga pruebas, pero yo sé…

-Venga, Evans, tranquilízate. ¿Por qué, de todos los alumnos que hay en la escuela, sospechas de nosotros? –dijo James con un tono ligeramente meloso.

-No es ninguna sospecha, sé que fuiste tú seguido de tu panda, porque en esta escuela sólo unos críos como vosotros montarían los numeritos de los que tan estúpidamente alardeáis.

-Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, ¿deberíamos sentirnos ofendidos? –se mofó Sirius.

James se revolvió el cabello y esbozó una encantadora sonrisa.

-En realidad vienes a prevenirnos, ¿verdad? Eres muy amable, estaremos alerta por si Baddock encuentra alguna forma de castigarnos… Pero mientras, ¿qué te parece si te lo agradezco con una cita?

-De verdad Potter, siento mucho que tengas el cerebro tan pequeño que ni siquiera seas capaz de interpretar lo que pasa a tu alrededor, pero no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, adiós –Lily se giró y se marchó con paso elegante hacia el castillo.

-Entonces, ¿a las ocho en la sala común? ¡Evans!

-Querido Cornamenta, de verdad que te admiro, pero no entiendo cómo puedes seguir detrás de ella si lo único que hace es ignorarte.

-Es que… es ella. Es Lily.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, en lo que Lupin les llamaba la atención y abría su mochila.

-Veo que ya os habéis olvidado del tema importante del día…

-¿Los tienes? –preguntaron James y Sirius al unísono.

-Sí, había varias carpetas en el cajón. Cada una contiene pergaminos de diferentes años, éste es del curso en el que Baddock llegó a Hogwarts como profesor de Pociones…

James le quitó el pergamino con brusquedad de las manos y se puso a leerlo con rapidez. Sirius intentó echarle un vistazo por encima del hombro de su amigo, en lo que Peter les miraba con gesto bobalicón.

-Esto… James… sin el calendario de lunas de poco te va a servir –Lupin le extendió otro pergamino a James, en el que había dibujado un calendario que indicaba en qué fase estaba la luna cada día de cada mes.

-Cierto.

James lo cogió y comprobó varias fechas en ambos pergaminos. Lupin le miró con verdadera expectación. Al cabo de unos minutos esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, y miro a Lupin y a Sirius con arrogancia.

-Le hemos cazado… ¡Baddock es un licántropo!

--

_Voz en off: (again)_

Bueno, a decir verdad nunca me habría imaginado escribiendo un ffic de H.P., pero después de leer tantos sobre merodeadores se me pusieron los dientes largos, ¡Cathy, todo es culpa tuya! Así que si el fic os gusta, dadle las gracias a ella.

No me voy a extender mucho más, no tengo ni idea de cómo avanzará esto, de momento sólo tengo escrita esta pequeña introducción (porque no se le puede llamar ni capítulo), así que a ver cómo se desenvuelve mi imaginación y cómo están los ánimos. De momento, hasta la próxima.

Einaqua Black, la que todavía no tiene una firma decente.


End file.
